<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DRA+SDRA2 Femslash February Things. by BlueEnhancers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194923">DRA+SDRA2 Femslash February Things.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers'>BlueEnhancers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Carrying, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t know how much I’ll do, but I do want to write for femslash February this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiebukuro Setsuka/Kabuya Yoruko, Kabuya Yoruko/Otonokoji Hibiki, Maki Kiyoka/Inori Kanata, Maki Kiyoka/Taira Akane, Taira Akane/Tomori Kizuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cake (Tomotaira)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I knew you'd like it! Isn't chocolate is your favorite flavor, Kizuna?" You ask with your hands clasped together and a smile on your face, surely if your words weren't catching her attention then the fact you baked her an entire cake would get it through her head that you like her.</p><p>Kizuna's eyes widen in surprise as she looks at you with her mouth open. She obviously doesn't know what to say so she just gives a small nod of her head. While her gaze is completely fixated on the chocolate cake on the counter in front of the both of you.<br/>
Some of your best work if you'd say so yourself! A single layered chocolate cake with frosting of the same flavor with pink &amp; yellow sprinkles all over the top in the shape of stars, yes, you would say the decoration alone was the best if not for how it would taste.</p><p>The star shaped sprinkles match the ones on her uniform if you looked closely. "Go ahead!! Try some, I made it just for you anyways!!" She takes a fork from nearby then proceeding to take a single bite out of the cake and lets out a happy cry.</p><p>The smile on her face is infectious. "Ahh, this tastes really good!"<br/>
Your hands are no longer clasped together but instead resting on the sides of your face. She likes it? She likes it! "I'm so glad you like it. I put a lot of work the past few hours into baking it." Kizuna's head is tilted to the left a bit as her gaze is locked onto yours.</p><p>"Thanks, Akane." The cheerleader digs the fork back into the cake as she then takes yet another bite, is..that all she has to say? You pout and throw your arms around her waist suddenly. "That's all you are gonna say? I've been trying so hard, too! Compliments, gifts and now baking for you! Do you..do you not like me?" Kizuna sighs as she sets down the fork and then wraps her arms around you in return. "H-Huh?"</p><p>"Kizunaaaa-channnn!!" You whine, causing her to laugh.<br/>
"I love you, Kizuna." You mutter. Her face turns a bright shade of red. "I-I love you too, Akane." Did..you hear that correctly?</p><p>Your face turns from a normal shade of red to a dark crimson. "You do? Since when? I thought nothing I did was getting through!!"<br/>
"Well, it's just now getting through. It just took awhile for my head to stop telling my heart to ignore it."<br/>
You're immediately thrilled, grabbing her face and placing multiple kisses all over her it. Most likely getting your lipstick all over her face as well.<br/>
"Ak-Akane!!!" The cheerleader squeals in surprise.<br/>
"So you really feel the same way? Do I get to call you my girlfriend?" You ask, finally giving her a break from the onslaught of kisses.</p><p>She chuckles. "I dunno, usually when someone confesses they like someone they just become their 'best friend' and call them 'cute' a lot right?"</p><p>"Heyyyy!" You whine.<br/>
"But, if you want, you can still be my girlfriend. I'll be really happy if you want."<br/>
"You will?!! I'm so happy!!"<br/>
Kizuna may be trying to play it cool but internally she's absolutely swooning over how cute you are, not that she would say that of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pay Attention To Me (Tomotaira)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akane wants Kizuna to pay attention to her, it goes differently but she’s not complaining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kizunaaaa!" Akane whines, falling back onto your bed as you focus on the Nintendo Switch in your hands.</p><p>"I'm busy, cupcake." You say with a chuckle, well, busy playing mario kart that is.<br/>
"Oh come on! Pay attention to meeee!!" She says, pouting.</p><p>You smirk and keep paying attention to your switch because, honestly? You find her pouting quite cute. It's adorable really. "I'm sorry, I just really like to play this game." You say.</p><p>Akane puffs her cheeks out looking a bit upset.<br/>
"Kizunaaaaa!!" She whines again.<br/>
The ultimate maid just crosses her arms, proceeded by getting next to you in the bed and snuggling against you. "Kizunaaa!!" She whines again, looking up at you with her big brown eyes. “Please Kizu?" She asks, this time with a touch of puppy dog eyes.<br/>
And there it is. The puppy dog eyes are out.</p><p>“Mmm, nope."<br/>
Akane huffs and props her head on your shoulder, watching you play Mario Kart. The pouting phase is clearly over, but from the corner of your eye, you see her with a mischievous look in her eyes.</p><p>You have a feeling she's definitely gonna pull something and so you cautiously pause your game. "Akane, don't you dare.”</p><p>“Dare whaaaat?" She asks, with that devious grin you know so well.<br/>
"Akane—"</p><p>"Kizuna, love of my life, my girlfriend." She responds with a laugh.</p><p>"Babeeee." You mutter and drop your switch, letting out a content sigh as she kisses the back of your neck with a small laugh. Rolling onto your side to face her you caress her cheek with a small smile.</p><p>“Hah, so that's all it took for you to pause the game? You just needed a kiss that badly?" Akane teases you.</p><p>"Yeah...pretty much."</p><p>"Mmm, laziness..."</p><p>"Oh come on, I was actually playing."<br/>
"Sure you were." She smiles, pulling your blanket over the both of you. Looking very content now. “Kizuuu, babyyy." She coos softly, running her hands through your hair now. You practically melt at her touch as you close your eyes. Forget the game, you'd definitely prefer this attention.</p><p>"I love you, Kizuna."</p><p>“I love you too, baby."</p><p>The maid hums happily as she's obviously happy that you put the game down as she peppers your face with kisses. "Mmmm, I'm so happy I get to be with you."</p><p>“Well the feeling's mutual, don't worry." You smile, also happy that you're with her.</p><p>She continues to smile as she kisses your cheeks, your chin, your forehead, and finally your lips.</p><p>“Hmm.." A now sleepy but content mumble leaves your lips. "Forget the game, please cuddle me." You request.</p><p>“Quite funny how I wanted you to pay attention to me but I'm now indulging you in all this affection~ but I have no complaints." Akane happily says.</p><p>You smile as the two of you cuddle under the blankets. Though you already know it's not going to be complete sleep since it’s still daytime, you're both happy like this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rest (Setsuruko)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Setsuruko, I believe is the name? It seems really cute/sweet! But like idk if I got the name right &lt;\\3.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were currently struggling to cook lunch for yourself and your girlfriend, Setsuka. But having been having chills and your skin being rather flushed, with the occasional body aches here and there it was becoming painfully obvious that you may or may not be running a fever. Great, just great. You wanted to do something to surprise your girlfriend but ended up getting sick somehow. Well, unfortunately and fortunately for you it seemed Setsuka had caught onto the fact you weren't feeling so well because the moment you began to grow tired she stepped into the kitchen and let out a small chuckle. </p><p>"Ruko, honey. I appreciate what you're trying to do but I just can't stand by and let you feel like this. You know?" </p><p>With what stubbornness you have at the moment you shoot her a half-hearted glare. "I-I'm fine, really. I'm perfectly capable of doing this." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you are! I know that well enough. I wouldn’t doubt you for a second." She says as she begins to step towards you with a small smile. "But don’t worry about this, okay? Let's just get some rest. You can always cook later, yeah? Plus anything you make will taste just as better when you are feeling well.” </p><p>Setsuka takes your hand and leads you to the bedroom, you can’t really object nor protest to that as a smile forms on your lips.  That was a very sweet thing to say, she really is trying to take care of you…something about that makes you feel warm all over. After entering the bedroom, you let out a sigh and crawl into bed. Setsuka letting out another small chuckle as she goes around to the other side of the bed crawling under the covers with you.</p><p>"There you go…c'mon. Let me take care of you."<br/>Setsuka pulls the covers up to your chin before you can really react. You don’t mind, you also don’t mind her spooning you. Well as long as she's holding you.<br/>Setsuka spends a little time just petting your head as you lay there.<br/>Eventually your eyes begin to close and you feel content, despite the chills and occasional aches. It doesn't take too long before you're dozing off…though before you do you tell her.</p><p>“I love you..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thanks (Makinori)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carry the small surgeon, when she’s okay with it of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's really cold don't you think so?" Kiyoka asked you as she also turned around to face you. </p><p>"Yeah it is pretty cold out, I'm glad we decided to wear something warmer!" You respond with a small laugh.</p><p>The two of you were making your way to meet up with the rest of your classmates. Though during the winter it was much more of a mood killer to do, mainly due to the weather and temperature which left you feeling a bit uncomfortable. You were never a fan of cold weather in the first place.</p><p>As the two of you continued to walk through the snow Kiyoka kept talking to you about her most favorite video game as of recently and she looked really happy while doing so. In fact you were so caught up in how cute she looked when rambling that you weren't careful enough and face planted right in a pile of freezing cold snow.</p><p>"Eek, Kanata!!" Kiyoka cried out. </p><p>You didn't even know what happened, at first that is. But registering the fact you almost got a mouthful of snow immediately snapped the situation straight into your head. You quickly got up, though shivering and gave a half-hearted smile to Kiyoka. </p><p>“Ms.Maki! It’s fine, really! I should’ve been paying more attention. It happens to everyone.” </p><p>The blonde didn't seem to really believe that and scooped you up into her arms almost instantly as she pressed her face against yours. "U-Uhm, Ms,Maki?!"</p><p>"You're freezing now and it's already so cold out!" Kiyoka squeaked, failing to notice the red hue on your face.</p><p>Letting out a nervous laugh you place your hands on her shoulders and end up letting her carry you. Usually you aren't a fan of people carrying you around as if you aren't capable of going place to place on your own but..if it's her. Then you don't really seen any reason to protest. </p><p>"Thank you." You giggle and lean up with a quick kiss to her jaw.</p><p>She blushes at that and attempts to maintain eye contact. “E-Erm, of course."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Howdy Darlin’ (Makitai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrote this based off of a farmer!Kiyoka AU that a friend and I came up with.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That farmer girl who’s been stopping by and dropping off supplies for the family you’re currently working for as a maid has been occupying your thoughts, she seemed awfully cute and you want to try talking to her if you see her again. She had such pretty, long, blonde hair and the cutest freckles, just thinking about her made your heart skip. She would probably be stopping by soon, would she not? Usually she arrives during the late afternoon or early evening. You muse over that thought as you continue your current activity which was cleaning the family’s dining room.</p><p>As you were finishing up, you heard a knock on the door. Then the sound of the family’s eldest child racing the others to get to the door. Those kids had a lot of energy, did they not? Never mind that. You peek out of the dining room and gaze at the front door and sure enough the kids are greeting that farmer girl as she grins widely while holding what you assume are two heavy-looking boxes of farm grown vegetables and the likes. You put down your cleaning supplies on the table and walk over to the front door, knowing your boss wouldn’t be too happy if her children were just allowed to bother someone like this.</p><p>“Okay, okay, run along now. I’m sure she has more houses to drop by.“ You say, ushering the kids away.</p><p>The girl smiles at you before she nods and waves goodbye to the children. Then she turns her gaze back to you and gives you a very warm look.</p><p>“Howdy, darlin’! Is Ms.Worths not keeping an eye on her kids?”</p><p>Oh..<br/>Oh, she has an accent. That’s really cute..</p><p>"O-Oh, um! Usually she answers the door and doesn’t like her kids bothering people who stop by and are busy. Since she didn’t answer this time…so I would assume she’s busy.” You say and shake your head a bit.</p><p>The girl laughs at that response. “Well, she better have a good reason for leaving her kids unattended. Little rascals look energetic.”</p><p>Huh. Those were some pretty bold words or were they more blunt? You couldn’t tell for certain since her expression was still friendly.</p><p>"By the way, my name’s Kiyoka and yer’ name is?” She adds as an afterthought.</p><p>“Akane, I’m Akane. I’ve seen you a few times actually. Since I work for the family as a maid.” You reply.</p><p>“Ohhh! Yer’ the one that cleans! That’s so awesome! I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since I noticed you too a few times! Aren’t ya a cute one.” Kiyoka says with that adorable accent.</p><p>You feel the heat rise to your face, oh boy.</p><p>"Well I-I try to keep myself lookin’ nice you know!”</p><p>Kiyoka gives you a very big grin at that retort. “I’ll bet you do! I’ll bet you always smell so nice too! Don’t ya just love the smell of country air.” She says and takes a step closer to you.<br/>You clasp your hands together and feel your face flush. Kiyoka chuckles a bit more at your reaction and then holds out a hand to you.</p><p>“Yer’ awfully cute, aren’t ya? I’m glad yer’ the one who answered the door.”</p><p>You accept her hand and she shakes yours firmly. "I don’t actually have any other houses to stop by, the other people I was gonna drop stuff off to seemed to cancel their orders.” Kiyoka says with a small pout.</p><p>"Oh, well I’ll just have to make sure you stop by again then won’t I?” you say.</p><p>“I hope so! I really like ya!”</p><p>You were saying that as a joke but her response only made your heart flutter, she likes you?</p><p>“I like you too, a lot.”</p><p>That seems to surprise her. “Oh really? Oh yer’ so cute!”</p><p>“Fuck!” you squeak.</p><p>“Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>“No, no!” you reply as your face begins to burn a brighter shade of red. “It’s just, I’m not used to people saying things like that to me.”</p><p>She leans forward and gently brushes the side of your face with her hand and you find yourself nearly melting at such gentle contact. Gosh, call yourself touch starved much?</p><p>“Well, don’t be scared. I’m not gonna disappear on ya or nothin'…I mean if ya want me around more, just say so.” She coos with a smile.</p><p>“I-I want to say so! Is it bad I’ve been watching you from afar for a while?”</p><p>Her smile widens and she winks. “Not at all darlin’, keep watching me.”<br/>Your heart is practically beating out of your chest right now. Is she flirting with you?</p><p>She coos softly and leans in even closer. "I wouldn’t mind a bit if it’s a pretty gal such as yerself who’s watching me, honey-bun.” She strokes your cheek a bit with her other hand and gives you a sweet smile. You feel like your whole world just shifted on its axis.</p><p>She giggles a bit and then hops up on the porch. “Well, I best be goin’. It was fun while it lasted.”</p><p>“Tell Ms.Worths that I said howdy! I need to get back to the farm, I’ll definitely be seeing you again I assume?” with those final words, she waves at you before sprinting off.</p><p>Wait—you got so caught up in finally getting to speak with her that you forgot to bring in the vegetables she dropped off. You immediately stumble onto the porch to get them.</p><p>The rest of the day it’s rather hard to focus, especially after that little encounter with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rescue (Yorubiki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medieval AU go brr, anyway. *collapses bc writing this somehow made me tired*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were starting to worry now. It had been an entire day since you last saw the kingdom's princess, Hibiki Otonokoji. You were getting very anxious now and decided to go from your post to the castle and talk to the Queen about her daughter's whereabouts, it was safe to say since you were a knight that you wouldn't be questioned about why you were visiting the queen as you usually were openly welcome into the castle because of how close you were to the Queen's daughter.</p><p>You arrived at the castle after a long walk from the guarding post, at the entrance to the castle there was a bunch of other knights talking to the Queen who seemed to be very distressed for some unknown reason which put you on edge immediately. You knew the Queen would never panic or be distressed unless something serious happened, like a possible threat or..or something happening to Hibiki. Quickly you approached the group of knights and the Queen, whom motioned for the other knights to move aside as she recognized you right away. "Ah, Miss Kabuya!! It's just awful. Some dragon swooped down and took Hibiki! Oh, the horror!" The queen wailed. </p><p>That wasn't good..not at one bit. You then listened to the Queen's request to go and rescue Hibiki which of course you accepted though you swore you heard a few groans from the other knights who probably wanted to do it just to have a chance at impressing the Princess. However you were ushered away to be given more tougher armor and a hand crafted sword to slay the dragon with and rescue the princess from the dangerous situation. You immediately headed out the next morning after a nearly sleepless night. You began making your way to where you'd been told the dragon lived. This was going to be a long trip unfortunately but on the bright side it would only be a couple of hours..up a dangerous mountain and crossing over an active volcano. But it was for Hibiki! So that's what made it worth the danger, did it not? Continuing on your way to the mountain you kept on the known trail which many used in the past, slowly making your way up another trail leading to the mountain which you'd have to climb with what gear you had been given to do so.</p><p>After about three hours passed you arrived at the mountain's bottom and let out a groan away you knew this would be no easy task, sure you had done many things as a Knight for the kingdom but facing a dragon? This was the first time you'd ever be doing such a thing. You let out a huff and began making your way up the mountain with the certain tools you'd been given by the Queen the previous day. More hours passed as you managed to reach the top, miraculously. The sun was starting to go down now, which wasn't good as fighting a dragon in the dark wouldn't be the best idea. It didn't take long for you to came across the volcano and so you crossed it with great caution. After what had felt like ages you finally noticed the dragon who was asleep with most of it's body curled around what seemed to be a crumbling old tower.</p><p>Shit, the princess was probably in there and the fucker must've been guarding the tower and expecting someone to give chase. From the looks of it the dragon was about 40 feet tall, yup this is how you would die wasn't it? You didn't show that deep down you were definitely afraid. Though you stayed as quiet as possible since if it was asleep then maybe just maybe you could get Hibiki out of there as soon as possible.</p><p>As luck would just fucking have it, the dragon woke up when it heard you making an attempt to pry open the tower door and it then roared in annoyance. It was then you saw its wings spread wide open and it looked like it was ready to attack.<br/>The fight was tough and brutal, quite grueling as well as it had lasted on late into the night. Though the dragon stopped right before it was ready to crush you with its claws after hitting you from a blind spot.</p><p>"If I'm being honest you are someone with more courage than I've seen in any other knight. It's a shame you have to die." The dragon hissed with it's jaw opening widely with the intention to burn you alive with the next breath of fire. You don't know what went through your mind but you lunged suddenly and taking the dragon by surprise you pierced it's heart with your sword. You stumbled away as it roared in pain and backed up, flailing wildly before falling off the side of the nearby cliff and plummeting to what you assumed what was it's demise.</p><p>You let out a sigh of relief as you ran over to the tower with what energy you had left and pried the door open before walking up the towers stairs and noticed it led to a single room with a wooden door, you kicked down the door easily and noticed Hibiki sitting on the floor and hugging her knees. Though her expression changed when she saw you and it was like you could see stars in her eyes. "Ruko!" She cried out and got up before throwing herself at you and standing on her tippy toes to give you a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Ruko! You're so brave! I was honestly scared, but not that scared! Still, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Hibiki happily said with relief in her voice as you jolted slightly and gave her an awkward hug.</p><p>"O-Of course." You muttered, glad that it was over. Going back down the mountain wouldn't be fun at all but at least Hibiki was safe with you and the way she looked at you when you had kicked that door down. It made the entire thing worth it. When you got back home you definitely planned on getting some rest after being patched up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reassurance (Makitai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back at it again with the Kiyoka ships.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You aren't really sure how you got into this situation, not that you want out of it. Your hands idly stay by your side as the sniper lays her head in your lap. She's asleep and she looks really peaceful, at ease as well. You shift a little and try not to wake her up and you jolt when she seems to stir slightly in her sleep. Her breaths are quiet, her chest rising and lowering.You bitterly bite down on your lip, knowing deep down that you probably don’t deserve her. Doesn’t she know what you’ve been through? Does she know what you’ve done? All these questions pulsing through your mind along with the fact you think you don’t deserve her. You aren't really sure how you got into this situation, not that you want out of it. Your hands idly stay by your side as the sniper lays her head in your lap.</p><p>She's asleep and she looks really peaceful, at ease as well. You shift a little and try not to wake her up and you jolt when she seems to stir slightly in her sleep. Her breaths are quiet, her chest rising and lowering.You bitterly bite down on your lip, knowing deep down that you probably don’t deserve her. Doesn’t she know what you’ve been through? Does she know what you’ve done? All these questions pulsing through your mind along with the fact you think you don’t deserve her.</p><p>She still hasn't stirred from her slumber. The only thing you can do is wait for her to wake up, not like you’d want to wake her up from such a peaceful rest. Best not to disturb her, not that you would really want to anyway. You just sigh and run your fingers through her hair. You stare at her face, really taking the time to appreciate how beautiful she is. Her lips are pursed slightly, her eyebrows furrowed in her sleep. Her cheeks are a little rosy, you guess from being this close to you. You feel like your face is on fire as you place your hands on the sides of it. </p><p>You have no regrets about being this close to her, but you also don't want to over step your boundary.</p><p>"Kiyoka." You mutter softly.</p><p>Kiyoka doesn't stir, but her chest still slightly rises as she breathes. She’s so oblivious, isn’t she? Not understanding your flirting but snuggling up close with you when she has the chance. Or maybe she just doesn’t feel the same way and wants to let you down easily. You just sigh and keep your hands on your face. “You are a special kind of stupid, Akane." You mutter to yourself, only someone like you would fall for someone who probably doesn't even like them back.</p><p>"Akane." Kiyoka whispers, opening her eyes and reaching up to place her hands over yours.</p><p>"I love you and I think you’re perfect the way you are. Remember that, okay?” She finishes this with a quick kiss to your chin.</p><p>All thoughts you had are now replaced with a reassured feeling that she loves you.</p><p>“I-I love you too!!”</p><p>She smiles up at you and giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>